The Magic Theory
by ninjarune
Summary: Draco is bored with how things turned out after the war. People have even been surprisingly accepting of him. Harry has returned from a two year hiatus with a new career. Will Draco help him or hinder his objective? Eventual HPDM and non-epilogue compliant.
1. Chapter 1

**The Magic Theory**

_Chapter One: No Way to Stop Narcissa Malfoy  
_

A/N-Disclaimer: New Story! Yay! Anyways, I'm definitely still working on The Other Sky but here is another project. Whoo! No special titles for the story or chapter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. But anything unrecognizable will be mine. This one will be pretty long so enjoy the ride. POVs will be Harry, Draco, and 3rd person (they'll only change by chapter though).

* * *

The Malfoy fortune was intact with Mother as the new head of the family. It's not as if I wanted all the power, but now I have _nothing_ left to do. Father was imprisoned after the war for another ten years. Now, four years into that sentence, Mother and I are both starting to move past him. Mother is busy enough with the social and financial dealings to not have to think about the war.

I, on the other hand, am getting bored. I go to all the parties, but I know I am not particularly important to the company anymore. My regular daily schedule goes wake up; eat breakfast with Mother, read the Prophet while Mother goes to the study, read, lunch (usually alone), meet with Pansy or Blaise (when _they_ have the free time), read, dinner (again alone), sleep and repeat. My life has gotten so unbelievably dull that I actually look forward to the loathsome parties Mother hosts or attends.

I had begun to think it would always be like this until I took control as Malfoy Head. I was mistaken of course.

All it took was one article and one party to shift my life so completely.

*) o_0_O_0_o (*

**Potter Resurfaces!**

I stare at the title of the article for one more moment before actually comprehending it. I hadn't really even realized the _Savior_ had gone missing. I put a stop to my speculating mind and begin reading the actually article.

_After the alleged separation between Ginerva Weasley (21) and Harry Potter (22) and the alleged fallout between Hermione Weasley (née Grange, 22), Ron Weasley (22), and Harry Potter, the latter could not be found for two years. Sources have told us that the estranged Savior of the Wizarding World was spotted in Knockturn Alley on the 26__th__ of this month, just two days ago._

_Now this reporter was obviously very curious as to the reappearance of Potter. Following are comments from the witnesses who claimed to have seen Mr. Potter themselves, the other members of 'The Golden Trio', and Ginerva Weasley herself! _

_Marius Flint (42): "I saw 'im wand'ring 'bout the alley. Seemed as if he didn't want nobody messin' wit' 'im. If I hadn't seen 'im wit' me own eyes 'fore, never woulda guessed he was da Savior."_

_Samina Reuse (19): "It was most definitely him. I was four years behind him at Hogwarts, but I saw him often in the halls. Even though he had his hood up, I could tell it was him. I would recognize his eyes and the scar anywhere. I didn't approach him because he looked like he already had things to deal with and _really_ didn't want to be approached."_

It went on for a while with people explaining an unexpectedly hostile Potter. I didn't pay much attention until the last four statements.

_Hermione Weasley: "I don't know anything about Harry. We haven't really kept in touch for a couple of years. Honestly, I couldn't care less. He made it quite clear that his business was his business."_

_Ron Weasley: "I don't care if he's back or if he died. He can go to hell for all I care. If he's reading this, all I can say is that he better stay the hell away from me and my family."_

_Ginerva Weasley: "Harry is no concern of mine anymore. Quite frankly, I wish he would have stayed away if he did return. If not, good riddance. He is nothing more than a nuisance. I'm quite happy now, though I don't wish the same for him."_

_George Weasley (24): "Well, mum's going to kill me when she reads this,—if Ron leaves her anything to kill—but I would be glad if Harry returned. I don't quite understand what happened between them, but Harry can always come to me. If Harry is reading this, he knows where to find me if he needs me."_

The fourth statement surprises me more than the hostility in the first three. I had vaguely heard about the falling out, but the fact that not every Weasel agreed with it was strange. For the most part, they always appeared a united front. Now, there was bound to be drama appearing. Without fully consciously deciding to, I stand up and head towards Mother's study to see what she will make of the situation.

I knock on the door and wait patiently for her muffled, 'Enter', before doing so.

I have always admired the study, though, when Mother took it as her own, I found new appreciation for both the room and Mother herself. The room is lined with bookshelves that were always full with books rotated from the Malfoy personal library—though, how Mother found time to read, I know not. The floor is a beautiful marble with a rug in the center of the room to give it a homey feeling. Directly behind the rug and opposite the door is a dominating mahogany desk with a high backed chair with my mother in it. Facing the desk, there are two chairs. Behind the chair is a fireplace that is always lit. There are other groups of chairs and tables around the room that could be used for anything. On the rug in the center of the room, stands a world map that updates itself, but is centuries old.

"Hello, my Dragon." I roll my eyes at the endearment, knowing my Mother won't take offense, and go sit in one of the chairs in front of the desks.

I smile warmly at her and say, "Mother." Without another word, I drop the Prophet onto the desk in front of her and let her do what she will.

I watch patiently as she reads it, raising her eyebrow at many parts, but not saying anything until she has finished. When she has, she calmly puts it down and says simply, "Well."

I nod in agreement. "My thoughts exactly."

She smiles softly for a moment before her eyes widen and she smiles broadly. It is my mother's idea face, not something that is particularly safe. "This is perfect, Draco! Please tell me you have the same idea as me."

She looks at me expectantly for a moment and I begin to think about the possibilities. Suddenly, an idea so obscure hits me that I know it is what Mother is thinking about. She nods as my eyes widen, knowing I've figured it out. "Mother, that is ridiculous. There is no way it will work."

It's a lost cause, she has not stopped smile. "Draco, start making the preparations and I will be sending invitations. Come Friday, we will be hosting a party!" I groan and put my face in my hands knowing that with the party being on rush order; Mother will make sure I am very involved.

Other than shooing me out of the room to go talk to the house-elves, she ignores me as she begins fire-calling people.

*) o_0_O_0_o (*

"Aw, Drakey-poo, this is so exciting." Despite Pansy being one of my best friends, and despite actually enjoying my mother's pet name for me, being called 'Drakey-poo', especially by Pansy, grates on my finely tuned nerves.

"Pansy." That one word and the should-be-patented Malfoy stare makes her pout but quiet nonetheless. I ignore Blaise's laughing, focusing on Pansy. "This is anything but exciting and will be anything but fun. It will be only one of two things. It will be uncomfortable if the git shows up and downright humiliating if he doesn't."

Pansy is still pouting so it's Blaise who finally pulls my attention. "Draco, it won't be humiliating if no one knows he's invited. If I'm correct, only your mum, you, Pansy, and I know Potter is even invited. None of us will tell anyone unless it turns out that Potter shows his face at the party." Pansy nod enthusiastically, but says nothing. "Anyways," now he has a mirthful glint in his eyes, "if he doesn't show up, Pansy and I will want to be the only ones who can tease you about it." Pansy continues to nod.

I roll my eyes. "Prat."

"You ought to know that by now, Draco." I'm surprised when it's actually Pansy who says that.

"I suppose I should." I mutter as we move the conversation away from the party set for two days from now.

*) o_0_O_0_o (*

My usual routine continues the next day, without visiting any friends, only interrupted by party plans. It is not until Friday that it hits me; there is a possibility that _Harry bloody Potter_ could be coming to a party at _Malfoy_ Manor.

I am preparing for the party, and then suddenly, it is beginning.

* * *

A/N: And there it is! Chapter one… Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought. They help updates come faster. Until next time...  



	2. Chapter 2

**The Magic Theory**

_Chapter Two: When in Malfoy Manor…_

A/N-Disclaimer: I'm back. Anyways, JK owns all! Here's Chapter 2…

* * *

I didn't believe it when I received the invite. I didn't believe it when I was actually preparing for it. Now, I don't believe it as I sip from a glass of wine that was handed to me by a house elf wearing a doily.

I know someday I'll look back to this party and wonder why the hell I decided to come. It's the exact type of party I had felt obligated to attend after the war. It feels just as stuffy, but that might be because they are all staring directly… At… Me. I must admit that it is partially my fault for disappearing for two years, then appearing at Knockturn Alley, and then showing up at a party at _Malfoy Manor_.

As the party drags on and I know I'll be in the paper tomorrow, regardless of whether I leave right know or not, I consider finding the nearest restroom and Apparating back home, or even to my lab, but before I can act on any idea, I am being approached by Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mr. Harry Potter, what a pleasure to have you attend this party. I hope you are enjoying yourself?" I try to find a hint of insincerity, but it's difficult. Not impossible, but difficult.

I put on a fake smile and decide I can stick around for nothing else than to collect data. "Yes, I was quite surprised by the invitation, but I appreciate the thought of including me. My return hasn't been accepted well by everyone, but hopefully this will help a bit." I can see that she is also looking for a hint of insincerity, but is also finding it difficult.

"Well," she says, in a way that I knew she was about to finish the conversation, "it was a pleasure, and please enjoy yourself." I nod and she walks away to talk to another man. _Honestly, _I think, _she acts as if my being in Malfoy Manor was a common occurrence. The fact that she does not look back at me gives me a good excuse though._

Now that the Malfoy head has brushed over my appearance, many lose interest in me. I take the chance and a moment later, allow magic to flood my eyes, and I take a look at her arm. There is a moderate amount of magic flurrying around the center, making for a moderately strong wizard. I almost snort in derision at the high esteem she holds herself in. She is hardly worth another glance in magical potency. I don't bother pulling the magic back to my own core, instead choosing to inspect the rest of the room.

The rest of the room has wizards with either slightly less, slightly more, or about equal magical potency as Narcissa Malfoy. After a while, I am simply scanning the room for something to do, leaning against a pillar. The only respites are the abundances of magic floating in the tiny house-elves. If they weren't so damn loyal, they would easily be able to overpower their 'masters'. I am about to call the effort wasted, thinking I wouldn't be able to find anyone. I am a second away from closing my eyes and pulling my magic back when I see it.

When I have this Sight on my eyes, I can't distinguish anything about a person except for their magical core. This person has a core of about, by my scale, ten points under my own. As I expand my view to the rest of the body, I am amazed at all the buzzing magic within this person. Aside from my own, I have never seen as much magic in a person. Most people are about fifty to sixty points under mine. I close my eyes and work to pull the magic back to my core and preserve it. I have to identify this person.

The first thing I register when I open my eyes is that he is looking, no staring, at me. Then my eyes widen as I realize who _he_ is.

It _has_ to be Draco sodding Malfoy.

And, now, he is walking towards me. What's worse is that he seems unaware of the magic floating around him. He doesn't seem to realize how influential, but dangerous he could be with his magic untamed as it is.

I feel frozen to the spot by his calm gaze. I recognize that calm gaze. If he gets me to go anywhere with him, that calm gaze is going to implode. (I almost want to see what would happen, but I push that analytical thought away.) he arrives in front of me, I can see him glance around and strategically place himself so his back is towards his mother.

"Potter."

That one word brings all the animosity back to me, and I can't connect this man to the form of magic I was looking at less than five minutes ago.

"Malfoy." I practically spit.

He nods once, recognizing the years of animosity underlying that one word. "Follow me, if you would, please." He doesn't wait for a response as he turns on his heel and walks away.

Against my better judgment, I follow not him but the magical figure that amazed me. The feel of the unchecked magic doesn't hurt either.

I follow him onto one of the balconies that I realize are all around the ballroom. He waits by the door as I step onto the balcony and closes it, raising Silencing spells, and turns to face me with unhidden fury in his eyes. One thing I do see that I didn't suspect is… curiosity?

"Would you like to explain to me what the bloody hell I just saw in there, Potter?" Apparently it was his turn to spit my name.

"I can assure you I don't know what you are talking about, Malfoy." I respond calmly with the fake sincerity that is difficult to look past.

"Potter, I know you're daft, but surely this is beyond your level of ignorance. You know bloody well what I am talking about, and I am going to hex you into oblivion if you don't explain. Now." The amount of magic is bloody stifling and warns me that, while he won't be able to 'hex me into oblivion', he will put up a stronger fight than anyone else could.

To top it off, the sight of his magical core flashes through my mind and I do something potentially dangerous. "Are you sure you want to know, Malfoy? You might regret it." He gives me another 'You're daft, Potter' look, and I shrug and roll my eyes. "Fine, but I can't tell you here. Can you meet me in front of Fortescue's tomorrow at noon?"

The fast swirl of magic instantly drops as Malfoy's jaw does the same. His mouth opens and closes, making him look like a fish out of water. As he regains his composure, I begin to wonder if the whole suggestion is a mistake. Surely Malfoy isn't the only wizard of his level I can find. The fact that I found him will be worthless if I kill him ten minutes into the study.

Before I can voice this, his Malfoy mask is back in place and he says, "Fine." He doesn't let me speak again. He turns on his heel, his robes flaring around him like Snape's used to, and returns to the party. For the rest of the night, only one thought passes through my mind as I hopelessly mingle and search for another choice. I exhaust myself constantly turning the Sight on and off again.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

*) o_0_O_0_o (*

At five minutes until the hour the next day, I am waiting outside the ice cream shop, pretending I don't feel the eyes of everyone in the Alley on me. I pretend as if I can't feel the stares intensify as Malfoy shows up and walks towards me. I even act as if i don't notice Malfoy at all. I have a desire to send out a bit a magic to dissuade everyone from staring at me. Then, it's too late because he is standing in front of me.

He raises an eyebrow. Without saying anything, I motion with my head that he should follow me and begin moving away from the shop. I don't make it five steps before he grabs my arm and yanks me to turn around. I feel my magic react to the push of his own and move down my arm. e is cursing and letting go out of my arm. "What the hell, Potter?"

I glare at him. "Malfoy, don't. I don't have time for this. If you really want to know _anything_, you _will_ shut up and follow me."

Ha gapes at my attitude for a moment before the Malfoy glare returns. "I want to know _everything_, Potter."

I roll my eyes and turn. "Come on, Malfoy." I say when I don't immediately sense him following me.

For the rest of the walk, he remains a step behind me and doesn't speak again. I sense his curiosity peaking when we turn onto Knockturn Alley. Most of the alley had been abandoned immediately after the war so I don't have to walk far before finding a secluded enough spot. We are near where Borgin and Burke's used to be. I don't have to see Malfoy's face to know he recognizes the fact.

I turn around and have the chance to see the mask slip into place. His eyes, though, tell me he still needs a few more seconds to fully recover from the shock of being here. I don't give him that chance.

"I need to Side-Along you."

Just those five words send him reeling again. "Bloody hell, Potter. You're mad if you think I'll let you take me anywhere. Just tell me where we are going and I'll get myself there." He seems to have forgotten about the Malfoy stare completely.

"I'm not telling you anything, Malfoy. Now, I'm Apparating out right now, with or without you. It really is your choice whether or not you want answers." He looks to really be considering it. I am still deciding whether I really want him to know or not. In the end, it comes down to his magic. "Keep in mind, Malfoy. This is your one and only chance. I could decide to disappear again after this moment."

His eyes tell me the exact moment when he decides. If I hadn't already known of the strength of his core, that moment would have given it away. An extremely potent wave of magic he probably isn't even aware of hits me. I feel his resignation, but mostly his curiosity peak.

He takes a deep breath to steady himself and nods; his glare still firmly in place.

Without another word, I hold out my arm and he grasps it. I clear my mind and think of my one sanctuary. Magic floods my body and the world goes dark for an instant.

* * *

A/N: Gasp! What will happen? Anyways, tell me what you think. Until next time…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Magic Theory**

_Chapter 3: A Magic Theory_

A/N-Disclaimer: Well, I have not bought anything in a while, definitely not Harry Potter, so I continue to own only the ideas in my head. Thanks to everyone tho have Favorited and added this story to their alerts and reviewed. Here's Chapter 3…

* * *

They appear in a small, barely lit room. Malfoy immediately has his wand out and is scanning the room for anything suspicious.

Harry leans against a wall and watches Malfoy cast at least a dozen spells at the wall, ceiling, and floor. After a while, he looks at Harry expectantly as if Harry was the one holding them up.

Harry straightens up, crosses his arms and looks at Malfoy. "You are not to touch anything. You are to sit down and listen. Any move out of line and you will be gone faster than you can say 'Potter'. You got that?"

Draco narrows his eyes at him, probably at being spoken to like a misbehaving child, but nods nonetheless.

Harry nods before turning back to face the wall he had been leaning against and pulls out his wand.

It is in that moment that Draco realizes that there is no door in the room. He instantly berates himself for being so incautious. Draco doesn't hear any incantations from Potter. He only sees a rapid movement of his wand. Before long, the rock seems to melt and there is a passage large enough for only one of them to pass at a time.

Without paying any notice to Malfoy, Harry walks through the archway into a huge room. He carelessly flicks his wand and light appears at various parts of the room. It isn't until Harry turns to look at him that Malfoy seems to realize that they are somewhere underground.

"Sit, Malfoy." With another flick of his wand, there are two chairs; one behind him, one behind Malfoy.

Draco cautiously takes a seat. Harry does the same. "Now, Potter, explain."

"Anything I say here must never be repeated." Malfoy doesn't respond, instead choosing to nod. Harry waves his wand again to set up the necessary charms to _make sure_ Malfoy doesn't repeat anything. "Alright, I suppose I should start with… alright."

Harry seems to make up his mind before leaning back and starting from almost the beginning. "I am a magical theorist. There are four different types of magical theorists. And then, there's me. There are the theorists that develop spells, and those who develop potions. Then, there are those who study and determine the significance of magical creatures. The fourth study magical artifacts and the connection they have to everyday wizarding life and how they are created. I am the final type. I am the only one who studies precisely what I _do_. While all the other types deal with the magic that is already in existence, I concern myself with the origin of the magic in every one of those aspects.

"The thing about my studies is that I am partly taking a bit of inspiration from parts of Muggle studies. For the longest time, Muggles have been trying to exact the moment of creation. The moment that life and everything of it came to be. Magic was imperative in those moments. That's one of the reasons Muggles haven't gotten further in their studies. Magic has always been imperative in everything around us. My studies center on just _that_ fact. I have been attempting to tap into the core, the _absolute_ core, of magic that is present within _everything_. _Why_ is it so significant?

"These studies led me to observe the cores of wizards themselves and their magical potential.

"As far as Muggles are concerned, there are four states of matter. Matter is the particles that make up the universe. The states are solid, liquid, gas and plasma. Plasma is the most temperamental and the hottest, at least for Muggles. I have been trying to discover more about the connection between Muggle states of matter and magic. In a way, magic can be considered another state of matter. The thing is that the temperature of magic is beyond anything that can keep a molecular structure. Magic is between plasma and oblivion. It has all the potential to become either, if it could hold either composition or lose it completely.

"Anyways, every wizard has magic within them, of course. Its center, or core, surrounds the skeletal system. In Muggles, bone marrow creates only blood. In wizards, it makes our magic. Muggles born of wizards, squibs', marrow simple doesn't create magic or very little. The first study I ever did was how to determine the strength and potency of those magical cores. Every wizard has a different level to them.

"In reality, that was what really pushed me to begin these studies, the potency issue. One thing I know for sure is that it has nothing to do with blood status. It doesn't matter if you are Pureblood, Muggleborn or half-blood. One thing I know even more surely, though, is that my own potency is the highest probably ever possible. The sheer size of my core is highly dangerous, even to me. I worked backwards to determine how much was my own personal potential and how much was Voldemort." Draco still flinches at the name. "I basically found that if I hadn't already had a high potency in me, the overflow of magic from Voldemort would have killed me. The magic would have simply consumed me."

Malfoy has not been able to recover the Malfoy mask since Harry began to speak. Harry realizes he has said too much without even knowing Malfoy will stay. He mentally curses himself and tries to backtrack.

"Now, I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. I've surely confused you with all of the jumping around. Now, everything I have told you today is a separate magical theory, in and of themselves. But, before I can show or tell you anything more, I need to know if you are actually willing to help me with this. Are you?" Harry makes a show of looking straight into his eyes, unrelenting.

If Malfoy had appeared surprised before, he looks utterly hopeless now. "What the hell, Potter?" He seemed incapable of saying anything more.

Harry lowers his eyes and brings his hands to his temples. "What more do you want to know? With everything I've told you already, I'd have to Obliviate you if you said no." he drops his hands and meets Malfoy's eyes again. "What more do you want me to tell you?"

Draco is slowly rebuilding his mask again. After a minute, his mask is mostly in place, but his eyes are shining with uncensored annoyed hatred. "While you have been unsurprisingly uneloquent today, I cannot believe that if you are powerful as you say you are, you could be so daft as to miss what is right in front of you."

While Harry had been carefully keeping his emotions in check with the thought of the magic potential, Malfoy's comment sends him straight into a pit of rage. "If you don't stop being a condescending arse, I will take your memories of this meeting. You will not have another chance, Malfoy. Say what you want to fucking say."

For the second time that day, resignation flashes in Draco's eyes.

Harry takes a moment to realize he would have to keep the option to Obliviate Malfoy open, if only to keep him in check.

"Fine, Potter, if you _have_ to have everything spelled out for you. Throughout your jumbled explanations, you failed to mention why you want me to help you in the first place. I'm sure anyone would be willing to help you now that you are back in London."

It's Harry's turn to look shocked for a moment, but only a moment. That next one he is bursting out laughing. Of all the things he had expected Malfoy to complain about, this was at the bottom of that list—if even on it at all. "And you are calling _me_ daft, Malfoy. First off, I haven't left London in the last two years. I had too much work to do here." Harry motions to all the contraptions around the room. "Second, the reason I need your help specifically should be obvious with all my talk of magical potency.

"In the past two years, I have worked with two other wizards and one Muggle. My most recent experiment has been my longest by far and I have worked on it with one of the wizards and the Muggle, not at the same time, of course. Both wizards had above average potency, but still lower than I suppose I need for my experiment to be a success. That was why I tested a Muggle, but it only failed even more miserably than with the wizards. Now, here I am."

Malfoy smirks—a Malfoy smirk, of course. "You rambled again, Potter. Why don't you just say why?"

Harry scowls. "Prat, you're doing this on purpose."

Draco raises his shoulder in an elegant shrug, "Perhaps."

Harry's scowl deepens. "Your magical potency is the closest to my own that I have ever seen."

Draco only smirks more broadly and raises his chin. "So, you _really_ need my help, don't you?"

Harry clears his face of all emotion. "I would appreciate it, but I could just keep looking and find someone just as, maybe even more, powerful." Harry tries to hold his bluff as Malfoy's annoyance exerts itself in a wave towards him again. Harry controls his body's urge to whimper at the knowledge that if Malfoy did accept, he would be a powerful ally. It's a close battle, though.

Malfoy's face clouds over and Harry wonders if he has cracked the mask, leaving it permanently damaged.

In reality, Draco had little to no intention of refusing Harry's offer. If anything, Draco was relieved from the thought of something to do. Before anything, though, he had to know exactly what he _would_ be doing. "Potter, you've told me everything except for what I really want to know. What exactly would I be _helping_ you with?"

Harry's eyes narrow. He debates internally whether or not Draco is worth risking everything. Despite the earlier bluff, Harry doesn't really have any idea whether or not he would really be able to find someone else as powerful. And, despite the earlier threat, Harry didn't really know if this would be the one and only time he'd approach Draco. He debated whether or not to tell the ex-Slytherin anything before receiving a commitment for the project.

In the end, the decision was made before the question was asked. "I am working on a project to perfect collecting magic." Shock has again replaced fury on Malfoy's face. "I'll explain that one later. Right now I am working on tapping into the raw magic that comes from pure objects without tarnishing them with wizards own signatures. There _has _to be a way to control it without tarnishing it." Harry knows he is rambling again, but he can't help it.

"Wizards have a unique color to their core magic; that's basically their personal signature. It changes color when concentrated through a wand, but returns to the original color every time before dissipating. Pure magic, though, is so much more powerful. It is imperative that I tap into it before being able to do what follows with my plans." I put up my hand as Malfoy's mouth opens. "No, I won't tell you those quite yet. I need your help to tap into that power and to help me yield it without contamination. That's all I'm willing to say for now. So, are you willing to help?"

Draco contemplates what Harry said. He knows he will agree unless something goes truly wrong, but before he can utter 'yes', something Harry said earlier races to the center of his mind. He asks a question before the information truly processes. "If it was so difficult and practically impossible to do it with other wizards, how are you sure it can be done at all?"

Harry planned to reply with a sarcastic retort, but his body chooses to answer honestly before he can stop himself. "I _don't _know for sure, but, it _has_ to work. My work will be worthless if I can't find a use for it."

"Are you planning on selling your work when it is completed?" Again, Draco can't stop himself.

Harry's face contorts with a 'it's complicated' look. "Not completely, but some of the simpler and less important ones, probably. The one I am working on will be shown, but on a smaller scale with the true mechanics hidden. If I'm being honest, it's pride more than anything else. But, I just have a feeling that is _can_ work." Pause. "Malfoy, no more beating around the bush. Yes, or no, are you working with me?"

Draco still has many questions, but decides to put Harry at ease and make him more willing to answer the questions Draco still has.

Malfoy begins nodding slowly and Harry can't help feeling like a weight has been lifted off his shoulder.

Draco notices the change by noting the slight brightening of Harry's eyes. "Yes, Potter, I will help you with your little endeavor. And, before you ask, I won't tell anyone about this. Not that I'd want anyone to know I'm working with Harry bloody Potter." A satisfied smirk creeps into his face as he notes the shock on Harry's.

Unfortunately for Draco, the amusement doesn't last long as he, Harry and the entire cave begin to glow. The glowing ends as fast as it begins, but leaves a strange sensation behind in Draco's mind. "What the hell was that, Potter?"

Harry shrugs, offhandedly; though, the amusement is clear in his face. "It's just my way to make sure you keep your mouth shut, Malfoy." Said person scowls at the comment. "Now, so do you want to know more about the Part one of the project?" The challenge is evident in Harry's eyes and voice, blending in with the shock and amusement that had still been faintly there.

Harry is more surprised than he should be when the impassive Malfoy mask slips into place and Malfoy simple nods.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. Next chapter shall be interesting and longer. Please let me know what you thought. Until next time…


End file.
